


An Acceptance

by FreshBrains



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Dresses, F/M, Future Fic, POV Hermione Granger, Post-Canon, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 04:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6689146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“If you’d be so inclined, I’d like if you wore this tonight.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Acceptance

**Author's Note:**

> For the LJ comment_fic prompt: [Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, He buys her a green and silver dress.](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/714581.html?thread=94400597#t94400597)

The worst part is, Draco doesn’t even _say_ anything. The insufferable bastard.

He’s so fond of hearing his own voice on every other matter, be it politics or the daily news or the state of the Ministry, yet he motions to the crisp white box on the bed with the lazy sweep of an arm, adjusting his emerald-green tie with his free hand.

Hermione raises an eyebrow. “And what would you like me to do with this?”

“Well, you could start by _opening_ it, darling,” he says in that obnoxious, pinched tone of his, and Hermione has to fight back the urge to sock him like she did that one time back in school, he’s just so… _him_. He’s changed in some ways, the ways that matter, but there will always be a spot of the spoiled little silver-spoon-raised boy underneath.

“You’ll earn _darling_ when there’s a ring on my hand, _sweetling_ ,” Hermione says, matching his tone, and he just smirks, but then again, so does she. They’re both heading into middle age, both with divorces and adult children, and they both know a marriage will happen sooner or later. But the thing is, they just don’t _care_ as much as they used to. “Now, what are you playing at?”

“A gift,” he says simply, checking his suit in the mirror. This is a mixed charity event, wizards and muggles alike, and he’s wearing a modern suit rather than his robes—a rare sight, indeed. The dove grey material and sleek cut make him look ten years younger. “Now, if you’ll just stop staring at me and put it on, we can get on with our evening.”

“I’ll get my wand and you’ll _wish_ I was just staring,” Hermione grumbles, but opens the box. She pushes past the sheets of black tissue paper and carefully peels back the silver seal on the parcel to reveal a shimmer of green silk, a green the color of lush forests, of pine trees against snow. She looks up at Draco, brow still arched. He just nods at her to continue. She unfolds the garment and a waterfall of tissue-thin silk tumbles down onto the bed.

The dress is modest, a cut she’d definitely choose for herself—fluttering cap sleeves and a sweetheart neckline, a hem that reaches just above her knees. There are three tiny, silver buttons on the front, hardly larger than pearls.

“If you’d be so inclined, I’d like if you wore it tonight,” Draco says, and even though his tone is practiced and blasé, he’s eyeing Hermione nervously in the mirror.

Hermione drapes the dress over her arm, feeling the sumptuous fabric against her skin. It’s his colors, Slytherin colors. But she has a Slytherin child now, and Draco is an adult, and this dress will make her feel like she owns the room when she walks in (as if she didn’t before). “I suppose,” she says airily, meeting Draco’s glance in the mirror and sparing him a small, private smile—an acceptance of his gift.

He comes behind her to undo the zipper on her basic black formal dress, his fingers brushing against the sensitive nape of her neck, and as the zipper hisses down, he whispers, “And, if you are still so inclined, I’d like if you wore nothing underneath.”

This time, Hermione grins, wide and excited, and now their night can begin.


End file.
